


Wait... what?!

by Ta_Ma



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Relationship Advice, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Ledecky tries to ask Michael Phelps for relationship advise, but Michael is kind of useless on this field. (Fill for prompt #2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait... what?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for prompt #2, originally posted on tumblr: 
> 
> [katie/missy, michael/ryan] katie ledecky comes to michael for advice on comforting missy about her performances in rio, bc, well, he's sort of in the same boat with ryan, right? (it might be hilarious/interesting if michael and ryan are not "formally" dating, but c'mon, they're totally dating, everyone knows it, but this is up to the author!)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope the OP likes this!

Michael is sitting in a common area, just playing with his pone and trying to focus on something for more than a few minutes, which lately has been kind of difficult with Ryan sulking in their room, so he is just taking a break from it, because as much as it would be better for him to just distance form Ryan when he is like this, he could never leave him alone for a long time when he is down. Mike is playing some silly game when someone just sits down beside him, and at first, he kind of hopes it is Ryan, but it isn’t. In fact, it’s Katie, who just stares hopefully at him until he drops his headphones.  
“What’s up, Katie?” he asks, because that look is making him uneasy. 

 

“Hey, Mike, I’m really sorry to bother you, but…” she looks down a bit shy.

“Don’t worry. Can I help you somehow?” 

“I kind of wanted to ask you for a favor…” she says as if she doesn’t really want to ask.

“Sure, Katie. Just tell me” sometimes with the youngest swimmers Michael gets this feeling that they are kind of afraid of him.

“I was wondering… Just, you know, Missy is kind of pissed, and down, because she didn’t get to the Backstroke final” Michael just nods to get her going, feeling a familiar feeling with the story. “And, you know, she’s so sweet, she doesn’t want me to bother about it, she says she’s okay, but she is just sulking and down… And I want to cheer her up a bit, but I don’t really know how.” 

“Yeah, I get the feeling… Ryan’s been acting this way too…” he says, just to say something, because he really has no idea how to cheer Missy up. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking… I mean, you sure know how to cheer him up and make him forget you’ve been winning and he hasn’t” he is about to say something else, but then she goes on “I mean, I guess the sex would be a good way, but I was thinking about something more, I don’t know, meaningful?... Not that I don’t think that sex has a meaning, because it absolutely does. Right?” she suddenly raises her eyes and she is flushed “I’m sorry… I was rambling…” Michael is stricken, he feels kind of dumb right now. 

“Wait… you and Missy?” He tries to ask because, really?

“Yeah, well, just like you and Ryan… right?” her voice is small when she says that.

“What…?” He’s sure his voice has just betrayed him “What do you mean Ryan and I?” and Katie’s face reminds him so much of Debbie’s one when she was calling his bullshit, that he actually lowers his head a bit. “I mean, it’s not… like… how…” he tries to breathe and feels like an idiot because he is 31 and he shouldn’t be acting this way “How do you…?”

“Mike, relax. I know because I’m more or less in the same situation, it’s not like everybody knows… is it?” and she smiles that big smile of hers “I’m sorry I bothered you”

“No, really, it’s fine, it’s just… I don’t really know what to tell you about that” he admits and he hates that he’s blushing right now. So he smiles, stands up, and kind of excuses himself before going to his room. 

 

Ryan’s sitting shirtless on Mike’s bed when he arrives, hugging a pillow and watching something on his laptop. “Hey, you” he says as a greeting without looking at Phelps.  
“I’ve just lived one of the most embarrassing conversations in my life” he says sitting at Ryan’s feet and touching his ankle. 

“What? Bob wanted to know about our sex life?” he asks, and Michael just laughs because Ryan always has this way of saying things out of the blue that can make him laugh. 

“Not that bad. Katie Ledecky just asked me how I manage to make you smile when you are down a part from sex” he can see Ryan’s eyebrows rising, and he’s suddenly sporting a worried look, and Michael feels better for freaking out over Katie knowing about them until Ryan talks. 

“Sweet child, how old is she? Are we corrupting young children like her by showing our gay sex life around? How are we so reckless?” He asks putting his hands on his face and pretending to be an alarmed old lady, and Michael can’t believe his life.

“Excuse me for being surprised that she knew…” but Ryan just laughs and pulls him for a kiss, which he uses to turn on the bed so he’s straddling Michael. 

“MP, you’re lucky you’re hot and kind of good at sex and swimming” at what he pretends to take offense “Because if you had to rely on your ability for reading people you’d be a social failure” Ryan goes on while he moves his hips to rub their cocks through the clothing, and if it wasn’t that hot Michael would be angry at what he’s saying. 

“You are being mean to me” he pouts and Ryan just kisses it away.

“But you love me anyway” another kiss, and Michael caresses Ryan’s chest and his hand goes down until it’s playing with the hem of Ryan’s shorts and makes him thrust his hips in anticipation. 

“Yeah, but just because you are hot” and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I'm not an English native, so if you see any mistakes, please, tell me. Also, I've tried to write a bit of smut, but apparently I suck at it. Sorry, I'll try harder next time. 
> 
> Any feedback will be highly appreciated!


End file.
